


When Opportunity Knockers

by were_lemur



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Other, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of alien tech has changed Jack into a woman.  CRACK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Opportunity Knockers

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 87

"Don't worry," Tosh said, looking up from the piece of alien tech that had caused Jack's current predicament. "We'll get this sorted."

"How long?" Jack asked, looking down at himself. The breasts weren't so bad; his shirt was loose enough to accommodate them. But his trousers weren't cut for a woman's hips.

"An hour, maybe two."

"Let me know as soon as it's done. Gwen, Owen, make sure nothing worse came through. Ianto, you're with me."

"What do you need?"

Jack grinned at him. "You don't think I'm going to let an opportunity like this pass me by, do you?"


End file.
